innocent livesNOT!
by iremember
Summary: This is my first fic.......about one of my doujinshi PLEASE READ!


Hello everyone!

This is my first fic! So please be nice! And anyone that like's my character's…well…please tell me! I made a doujinshi about it! I'm on…( checks) the 7th volume! YAY! And I may have used some of your fics's ….but I first will get permission! Don't you worry! This was supposed to be a TyKa…but I later on I will tell you why I didn't! Anyone who like's the character's please write stories about them! Who knows maybe it might just a appear in the comic! Tsk…I'm stupid. Any hoo's WRITE SOME ABOUT THIS! I will get a deviant art's page and I will show it to my reader's! PLEASE make this popular! Like that'll ever be popular……… any way thank you for reading. …This thing And REVIEWWWWWWWWW! I'll update Maybe everyday…maybe…well I'll be back I have to play with pink elephant's, smoogiewoo's and woogliewoo's…. BYE BYE

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kia, Makie. Sakura, Shadow, and well…. y'know………………………………….HIYA!

Hello! I'ma do the character description's to help!

Kia Aoki

Appearance: Cute, BIG Lime green eyes, Tan, and Orange hair…the hairstyle is like…from Saber Marionette J's Lime. If anyone need's help on a pic ask me. …And add me in their buddy list (Shingamigirl or and I'll show you a picture! But Kia has it short or long cause she cut it. Either way…whatever (kia normally put's on overall's) Kia is skinny…but sorta…. flat………….well…. yeah…

Characteristics: Always's happy Happy go lucky, SUPER INNOCENT, STUPID, really CHILDISH, gullible, tomboyish, likes to eat …A LOT, optimistic, laid-back, sweet,

Makie Sasake

Appearance : BIG HUMONGO BOOBIES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES TITS MACGEE! Light crimson eyes so it's light brownish eyes, Red hair, and Her hair has bangs at the sides and has on short ones on the front, and it's long! Her skin color is light brownish….ish. Has red stud peircing's. And has normal eye's.

Characteristics: Don't get me started on this! She's mean violent! Exactly like Johnny! She talks regularly normal! BUT she's VIOLENT! She trip's people and shanks them with pencils! And she laughs sorta evilly when she does something bad…. She's smart which helps on hurting people!

Sakura Ayusu

Appearance: Normal boob size…Purple eyes and black long hair and spiky long hair at the bottom the tips are purple medium eyes. Her skin color is light brown as well!

Characteristics: She has lot's of mood swing's and is unpredictable…ALSO HURTS PEOPLE SHANKS PEOPLE AND SLAPS! And she get's mad when they call her a punk rocker….

Well that's all you have to learn for the time being….

Soooooooooooo anyone have ideas? ……What I'm serious! Maybe…. Let's do a contest on who writes the best story…. then people send me ideas!

Because I can't write stories without y'all knowing the story! There's one thing I have to make clear……….Kai…has a crush …on DUN DUN DUN KIA! YES THE STUPID ONE! (She was created after max and Tyson put together)

And Kia is too stupid to get what's going on!

Rei and Sakura are going out…Yeah …Chinese rie going out with punk rocker Sakura………………uhhhhh I'll better get going…before ya'll kill me…

It was a perfect day ………perfect for chasing butterflies and whatever you people do that's gay about your lives…it was all perfect…except for a boy…named Kai Hiwatari. Now don't get me wrong…No it's not about puberty or anything like that…Kai was a VERY good tall looking boy…. he could get every girl…except HER.

Now in you're fragile little mind's your probably thinking…. Ok maybe that bitch is a rich snot. WRONG! It's actually the most, stupidest and plain, hyperactive, girl in the whole school! You probably think why hasn't she gone out with him! THAT BITCH IS CRAZY! But like I said she is STUPID! SHE'S THE MOST STUPIDEST GIRL YOU EVER MEET!

Kai lifted his black nailed hand's ( imagine that Kai in mine is darker and punk rockerish…. Who would of thought?(sarcastically) and lifted his hand to his face…and continued to stare at Kia …this was the perfect place and time to tell her how he felt…no one in sight….everyone buying lunch…( it was the park.)…Kia was playing with the sandbox and laughing at every attempt that failed into making a sand castle.( you'll think she was high.)  
Kai walked up to her, sat down, and spoke.

"Hello Kia –Bozu ."

"Hallo Hih-Dono( Hiwatari- Dono)!"She said energetically, She then gave Kai a pale.

"Hn?" Kai said Puzzled. _What is this….?_

" Make a Castle for Kia! Please?"

"um……Later, Look …Kia… I …have to tell you something…"

" Eh? Kia no understand…what's wrong Hi-Dono?"

" um…I really like you."

"I REALLY LIKE YOU TOO! "

" …..Kia ..I meant In the other way…"

"Kia don't-"

"KIAAAAA-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!"

_Damn that Necko-JIN! _Cursed Kai

" Did you have fun with Kai?"

"YAH! He was gonna make me a catstle but then-"

" But then I said it was getting late" Kai cut in.There was no way in hell he would want to let anyone know that he was in love with this childish-looking 16 year old……his reputation would be finished!

While walking home Rie held Kia's like an infant. And Kai being Kai felt a pang of jealousy……_HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY KIA!THAT DIRTY HOE RIE!_

As they walked in the house Sakura was lying on the floor with blood .

"OMG!" Rie screamed.

Kai looked indifferent.

Kia yelled angrily." LOOK RIE SHE'S WASHING HER HAIR WITH KETCHUP! KIA'S KETCHUP, THAT KIA CAREFULLY PICKED OUT FROM THE STORE!"

there you go……..REVIEWWWWWWW

please I need inspiration!


End file.
